Royal Inheritance
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Bella learns more about the royal Tickle Monster family.


**This is a story guestsurprise has done by herself! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Bella was busy adjusting her glasses and taking notes. She observed the brothers and their father playfully running and doing some training.

"They act so much like the king and queen. I wonder who inherited what," she smiled. At that moment, Queen Bliss walked over and gently pat her head.

"What are you doing little one?" she asked, now sitting down.

"Well, I was wondering which brother inherited what power from each of you! It's so intriguing!" Bella grinned. This made the queen chuckle in amusement and then she pointed a beautiful clawed finger at the king.

"All of our sons have gotten special abilities from Lauhin. Their strength, speed, and different abilities come from him but some of them were born with abilities that neither of us have." Bliss smiled.

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Yes my dear. For example, Blithe has control over many of the animals and nature in this realm. I have the power of nature, but not the animals and neither does Lauhin." Queen Bliss smiled.

"So what abilities do you and King Lauhin have?" Bella asked, now very curious.

"Well. I have power over the feather trees and the objects around our realm. I am also a master of the feather arts with my scepter." She smiled, now gently tickling Bella on her neck with it. "Jape and Jest also inherited some very special abilities from me as well."

"What are those?"

And with that, Queen Bliss' eyes began to swirl and she also made her self grow into a large giant being!

"W-What?! I-It can't be!" Bella said in surprise.

"Yes my dear. Hypnosis and the ability to change my size are specific abilities my sons inherited from me." Queen Bliss grinned.

"And as for me…" a voice said from behind Bella. Bella spun around and felt Lauhin pick her up. "I am the one who can turn into a tickle dragon and I am a master of the invisible arts and intangibility."

And with that, King Lauhin smirked and ghosted his hands into Bella's back, wiggling into her shoulder blades! He was tickling the inside of her! She burst out laughing in shock!

"Lauhin has many abilities, but Jovi and Jocu got the abilities of turning into a tickle dragon and intangibility and ghosting into individuals from Lauhin." Queen Bliss smiled.

Lauhin stopped tickling Bella so that she could breathe and he nipped her in the neck so that she could recover.

"And the recovering venom that Jocu uses is one of the abilities he also inherited," Lauhin smiled.

Bella nodded and hugged his neck and both he and Bliss cuddled her. She could also see where Vivo got the cuddles from….both of his parents! After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Any more questions little one?" the queen asked.

"Y-Yes. So your tickling style is about using the feather arts against your opponents and occasionally making your hands extra furry to tickle them. But what is Lauhin's style?" Bella asked.

"I am more 'hands on' than Queen Bliss." The King smiled. "I prefer to tickle my opponents myself rather than let things do it for me."

"This is true. I use the powers of my scepter and the feather arts rather than typically doing it myself. However…if I need to I will," she smirked.

"And trust me, mother is just as lethal as father!" Jocu said, now walking up and panting.

"I can imagine!" Bella said.

"But all of my sons are hands on like their father. Female tickle monsters are more hands off, but we will be more engaged if we need to be!" Bliss smiled, now tickling Bella on her stomach making her laugh. And boy was she a tickler! Queen Bliss was just as lethal, if not more so, than her own sons! But within a second, she gave her a breather.

"T-This is incredible. I didn't know how you all were so much alike and yet so different," Bella said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, we all have different abilities my dear but we are all very much the same." King Lauhin smiled.

Bella could only smile, but then she heard a deep soothing voice over the wind. It almost sounded like it was the gentle brushing and chimes on the wind.

"What is that sound?" Bella asked. All of the brothers looked at each other and then looked at her.

"We have a friend that also helps bring joy and magic to the realm. When someone laughs, it not only brings life and magic, but it also brings splashes of color. We have a friend who uses his magic to create vibrant colors and joys throughout the realm. He uses his magic to create vibrant pictures and colors that brighten the entire realm." Jest said.

"So he is similar to a painter? Like on Earth?!" Bella smiled.

"Well, not exactly. But he is helpful for bringing color and life into the valley. His name is Vibracio." Lauhin smiled. "He is a good friend of mine."

"Wow…" Bella said in wonder, now adjusting her glasses once more.

"Now come on Bella and have some more fun with us," Lauhin grinned, now getting down on all fours and sticking his bum up and shaking it in the air playfully. Bella squeaked and tried to run, but Bliss grabbed her and pinned her to her chest.

"Not so fast there honey!" Bliss smiled, now letting Lauhin approach and begin nibbling and making her laugh! The king and queen had her trapped and she wasn't getting away anytime soon.

Bella was not only learning more about the royal family, but having the best afternoon ever!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! You will be seeing more of Vibracio in the future! :)**


End file.
